Aurora's Travels
by HollaHollaHollaHolla
Summary: A radical virus has destroyed the world as we know it. The year is 2015. a small town in South Dakota is a terrifying place ruled by walkers. Once glorious, New York City is now completely filled with the dead. Seventeen year old Aurora Lavine must care and lead her family to protection in the harsh ruins.


I remember the exact day it happened. March 12, 2015. My mom, she was a survivalist sort of thing, always planning for the worst, that when the worst did in fact happen, we were as ready as we could be.

I had woken up to the sound of a baby crying...

March 14th, 2015 Week; 1 ; Day 2

3:15 a.m. What the hell is going on.

I could hear voices from my room. Many voices. I could also hear the front porch screen slam multiple times. Why would people be at my house at three in the morning?

I looked over to my phone which was still connected to its charger on my white end table. I proceeded to grab it and the illuminating light practically blinded me temporarily.

"5 missed calls? 20 texts from Sarah. What the hell ?" I muttered.

Sarah was my grown sister who lived 45 minutes away with her two daughters Melody and Roxanne

"Where the hell is mom? Wake up. It's an emergency. Please answer me. " was just few of the texts.

I pushed my self from my bed and threw on my pajamas that had managed to come off in my sleep. The glow of the television could be seen from my doorway. My baby niece was laying on the couch and the oldest Roxanne was sitting reading a small booklet.

I looked outside and could see my sisters Honda CRV sitting in our dirt driveway, my moms car was absent however.

"Where's your grandma and your mom?" I asked Roxanne, but we all called Roxy.

"They had to go to the store to get stuff they told me to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. Momma said that you have to go out to the shed and bring all of the guns to grandma's room. And then to start packing all of our food in boxes and take it to the basement. And then other stuff. I'm supposed to help. " guns? What the hell do we need our guns for ?

"Alright well get your shoes and coat on. " I walked back to my room and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, my chuck taylors and a thick jacket. I figured I would need one of our gun bags, so I walked to our bag closet on our back porch and started pulling out all of oh duffle bags. Roxy came out all dressed with the keys.

"Grab a duffle bag with you" I replied as I took the keys from her.

I opened the back door and the cool air hit my face sharply. Winter and spring is always cold in the small town where I lived. There was frost covering my back yard and the sky was a very light color considering the time of night. The only sound heard was our feet crunching on the iced ground. Suddenly there was a vibration in my back pocket and I reached to answer it.

Incoming call "Mother"

"Hello? Thank god you're up. Have you talked to Roxy?"

"Yes, mom what is going on ? Why am I getting out guns? Where are you?"

"Listen don't talk for a second and just listen. Something's happened. No one knows what exactly. The news says it's a virus that makes the host attack people. That same virus we were talking about yesterday? But it's killing people. They're saying to lock ourselves in our house and don't come out until told to." -At this time we made it to the shed and I unlocked every one of the many locks on it and flicked the lights on. Roxy and I begin filling the bags with the guns and ammunition and any pieces that can go on the guns. I wasn't worried about Roxy around guns because we always kept the safety on and she's been properly trained around guns. -"Me and your sister has to go buy some more food and things you and your nieces will need for the time being. Make sure you get every gun, every piece of food, every blanket, every can of gas we have and anything you might need or think we will need and bring it to the basement. But make sure to put some stuff in your Sister's CRV and bring it in our garage. Do you understand ?"

"I mean yeah, but-"

"Good. We will be home soon. No one is even out right now. My work sent me home that's the only reason I know about this. We got lucky. Be safe and keep your nieces safe. "

beep*

She didn't give me anytime to ask any questions. I do hope she comes home soon

40 minutes have passed and Roxy and I have done everything my mom asked of us. Roxy suggested to bring the mattresses to the basement. It wasn't an easy task as I was practically the only one who could move it but eventually we made both my mom and I's mattresses and even the twin mattress from the guest room down as well. Our basement was finished, with a carpet and no exposed piping or wires as most basements do, but all that was down here was a couch, tv, a dining area, and a closet that had our thick winter coats and games and old movies in it. There was also a small bathroom, with a small bath, a toilet and a sink. What was nice about our basement was our generator we had for emergencies. It was gas powered but we did have some canisters of gas in the garage and some in the closet that it was in as well.

I brought my baby niece down here and Roxy put in The Lion King for her to watch as we began dragging all of the food and everything else down here.

We had finally brought every thing down here that I thought we might need. It was already almost 4:30 in the morning when I finally heard the car doors and the front door open.


End file.
